The Twilight Family
by Alex Trevor567
Summary: Link wanted to settle down and raise a family with Zelda. That's not the case, though, when he finds out someone's trying to kill him. Unless he wants his family to go without a father, he has to find a way to stop it. But perhaps, this is deeper than he thought...
1. Verse 1

**Disclaimer:Story adopted by Delarose Reta 711. I don't own anything except the OC's and plot**

* * *

 _In the sensitive life of human nature_

 _we are all used, abused, persecuted, and lectured._

 _We all hate, and love, and hurt, and heal_

 _And we say things we do not mean_

 _and we don't say the things we do._

 _We judge, we base, and we point the blame._

 _And some of us ask why…_

 _Why do we do the awful things?_

 _And why do you do the lovely things, too…?_

 _Is it titles, oh, prince and princess?_

 _Or is it looks and outward appearances?_

 _Is it skin? Or hair? My thoughts, perhaps?_

 _Or is it my eyes you do not trust?_

A young man with hazelnut hair passed the school house, hearing the young children sing that song everyone knew. The song, which was written during the Hylian War. Every year, on the anniversary of the entrance of the golden age, the young children of castle town were asked to sing that sacred melody.

The lyrics speak of the olden days when people were fearful and untrusting. The Gorons, and the Zora; the Rito, and Gerudo… The four were constantly in battle with one another. That is, until one race had risen above them, the Hylian. Princess Zelda, the reborn goddess in every generation, united them and banded them together.

Though, there was still one race that turned away… The Gerudo. They stole, kidnapped, and killed and Zelda knew she had to put a stop to it.

Her right hand man, Link, took up arms and led troops into the dessert, where one by one, every Gerudo fell into the dark folds of death.

After the horrific experience, Sir Link left after the battle, not even returning to the kingdom. He seemed almost to have vanished off the face of the earth and many believed he had died.

Many, many years later, the hero returned during the times Hyrule was shrouded in shadow. Though this Link was different like every Link has been, he accomplished a similar goal to save Hyrule once again.

However, instead of disappearing like the last, he stayed. He grew closer to the princess and they were eventually wedded.

The young man with the hazelnut hair who passed the school, was their eldest child, Prince Raven, who was soon entering his 18th year.

As Raven moved further away from the singing, he began to hum the tune now stuck in his head. He walked along and soon found himself in front of the castle gates faster than expected. He smiled softly as the guard keeping watch bowed to him.

"Welcome back, your royal highness. Your mother and father have been looking for you. They get worried when you leave without permission, sir." The man greeted before waving his hand, signalling the other men on the wall to open the gate.

The crowned prince nodded, "It was a quick trip and I'm here now. There's no need to make a big deal of it."

The guard looked unsure, but knew better not to speak out of term, "Shall I announce your return, then?"

"No," He said shaking his head, "I believe I can do that just fine on my own, thank you."

"Raven!"

The prince turned his head when hearing his name being called. He knew it was his father calling him, because only his family called him by his first name without titles. As Link approached, he spoke, "Raven, how many times do I have to tell you to ask before you leave? I couldn't find you anywhere!"

Raven crossed his arms, rather childishly, "I'm 17, dad. Do you not think I can take care of myself?"

"That's not the point," Link said shaking his head, "You still have to let either me or your mother know if you're going out so we know where you are. You can take care of yourself, but you're not invincible. With you coming so close to age, you may be in danger. Would you really want to pass the title down to your little brother?"

Silence.

The king opened his mouth to continue before they were approached by another man, Lord Balavan Avin. Balavan was the queen's adviser, and was much like an uncle to her. Especially after her father's death, the only family she had left at that time, when she was very young.

"I'm sure the prince is just getting antsy, sire. With your permission, I'd love to take him this afternoon for some hunting and horseback riding." He suggested with his pleasant-as-ever smile.

Raven smiled brightly as he mouthed a _thank you_ his way from behind his father's back. Balavan, in return, winked.

Link sighed and waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "Yes, thank you, Sir Avin…" He turned to his son, "After lunch, you may go. Until then, you are to meet with Shad for some history lessons."

The prince groaned at that statement. He loved his uncle, but sometimes he just _killed_ him of boredom!

* * *

Lunch was hectic as it usually was. After all, Queen Zelda and King Link had four crazy children…

Raven, being the oldest and hardest kid, fought with his father again and stormed off to his room. Chann, only three years younger than Raven, rolled his eyes at his dramatic older brother and continued eating quietly as he read his book. And only four years younger than him, Princess Zel was trying to force her younger brother to eat something. five year old Arthur was a picky eater…

Yes, they all had fairly large age gaps, the queen and king knew. However, Queen Zelda always had a harder time getting pregnant, especially after three miscarriages.

She was happy, though, that they still got along despite the age differences.

"Ow!" Chann exclaimed as he stood up, his face pinching in anger.

Arthur, who was sick of Zel trying to force feed him, had taken the spoon from her hand and threw it as hard as he could in a random direction. That direction just happened to be towards Chann.

Hitting him in the nose with rather great force, the older boy yelped in pain and his book slipped from his hands. The whole family went still and silent as they saw it land in the potato salad. Chann's face pinched in fuming anger as he stood from his seat, grabbing his book. The paged dripped with runny potatoes and he sent a mighty glare at his little brother, who in return, coward behind his sister.

The older prince, without a word, grabbed his cloth napkin and made his way out of the room. The moment the door slammed shut, everyone released the breath they were all holding.

"Well… they _mostly_ get along…" Queen Zelda whispered to herself softly.

* * *

 **R &R!**


	2. Verse 2

_Thieves and robbers_

 _Bloodshed and gore_

 _20 years worth_

 _of world wide war  
._

 _Tatters and beaten_

 _Bleeding and bruised_

 _But with our golden beacon_

 _Hylia shall rule  
._

 _But one breaks away_

 _While strong, the rest stay_

 _And jealousy started to burn_

 _But they never returned...  
._

 _So they are damned for eternity  
._

"Has anyone seen Raven?" Link questioned, "He's late for breakfast."

No one answered and Zel fidgeted in her seat. Link raised a sceptical brow and cleared his throat, "You would happen to know where he his, would you, Zel?" Link urged.

She was silent for a few more moments until she finally broke, "Okay, fine! Raven said he had to blow off some steam this morning…"

Link sighed and got up, leaving his family at the table as he went to get his son. He didn't have to search for that long, he knew exactly where he was…

* * *

"I yield! Okay, okay I give," The young soldier in training called as his arm was twisted in a very unpleasant manner.

Raven nodded and let go of the young man (around 16 of age), "Not bad, just don't get distracted next time. The enemy won't hesitate to attack so you need to keep your guard up."

The man scoffed at him, "I don't need advice from a stuck up prince brat like you! Why don't you take that spoiled ego of yours and…"

The man trailed off as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Lord Balavan. He froze and straightened his poster.

"That's enough, Philip!" Balavan barked, "Go on, get out of here! I believe you're supposed to be practicing your horse back riding, anyways."

"Yes, father." Philip grumbled and sent one more glare to the prince before hurrying off towards the stables. Balavan turned to Raven and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you, Raven?" He asked as Raven gave him a sheepish smile.

The Lord saw a satchel tied to his hip and he frowned. He held out his hand, gesturing to Raven to give to him. Raven gave his uncle a pleading look as he handed it over.

"Are you going to tell my father?"

Balavan peaked inside the bag and saw 70 rupees, at the least. He shook his head in disappointment. Raven had been gambling again...

"No," Raven visibly relaxed at his answer until he added, "You're going to tell him."

"Uncle…" Raven groaned.

The Lord chuckled at that and started leading him back inside. He almost made to open the door but was startled when someone on the other side shoved it open, almost hitting him if it weren't for his reflexes.

He wasn't surprised, however, when he saw it was Link who opened it. Link looked at Lord Balavan, then Raven, then back at Balavan.

"Thanks for finding him, Lord Balavan," Link said.

The older man nodded and nudged Raven's shoulder, "Link, your son has something to say."

Link folded his arms, already guessing what it was. Raven shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, "Yeah, about that… Well, you see… um… You know what? I think this can wait until after breakfast… and lunch… How about I tell you later tonight when-"

"Raven," Link interrupted sternly.

Raven sighed in defeat, "Fine… I _may_ have been messing around with the guards again. Nice guys, by the way-"

Link pinched the bridge of his nose, "You were gambling again, weren't you?"

"Now gambling is a _strong_ word…"

"How much?" Link asked.

Raven straightened, a sense of pride suddenly flowing through him, "70."

Link tried his hardest not to smile as he felt pride of his own hit him hard. He shook his head, regaining his lecturing face, "Right. I hope you know that I _will_ be telling your mother about this!"

This time, Raven visibly paled. His mother was ruthless! Even if he _was_ 17!

* * *

Later at dinner, the family sat around the table laughing and telling stories. Their dinner was interrupted by one of the knights barging in the large dining room.

"Your highness!" He huffed in exhaustion, "At the gates… They're trying to hold them off, but… the people…!"

Link ran over and held onto the knight's shoulders, trying to calm him down, "Hey now, deep breaths. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

The man looked at Link in horror, "Monsters, at least 100 of them, they're marching towards the city walls!"

Link paused for a split second from the shock. He then turned to his wife and kids, "Zelda, take some men and go to the cellar!"

Zelda wanted to protest but Link cut her off, "I'm not taking the chance of you joining me in battle when you should be with the children! I need you to gather up the Resistance. Tell them to meet me at the city gates-"

"Dad," Raven spoke up, "I want to join you."

"No Raven," Link stated firmly, leaving no room to argue. He sighed, "Plus, I need you to be my last resort. Protect your mother and siblings."

"But mother could-" Raven tried before Link cut him off again.

"Raven! Do not argue with me! Cellar! _Now_!"

Raven paused before finally nodding, still not happy with that answer. However, he still obeyed and led his family to the cellar, grabbing a sword on his way there.

Satisfied, Link turned back to the knight, "Come on! We have to get to the gate."

Link didn't wait for the man to respond as he ran to meet his men. Balavan was outside in the courtyard, prepping his horse for battle, "Your majesty, are you certain it is wise for you to join us in the front lines?"

Link nodded sharply as he saddled Epona and climbed atop. He was handed his sword and shield and he turned to Balavan, who had got onto his steed as well, "Ride out with me, Balavan?"

The older man smiled brightly and dipped his head, "I'd be honored, your majesty."

The king nodded before the Resistance approached on their own horses. Rusle gave Link a nod, "We're with you, too, Link!"

Link smiled warmly, but Balavan's lips tugged downward slightly. The scowl was quickly replaced with a serious look, "Shall we ride?"

Link sat atop of his horse, the Resistance right beside him and Balavan to his right. He looked at the approaching army as he unsheathed his sword. He really wished he had the Master Sword right now.

Link had began to grow nervous. Of course he had faced monsters such as this, but it had been many years since he had faced so many at once. Back then, he was just a general; now, however, he was a king… a husband… a father…

He couldn't lose!

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see it was Balavan.

"Link?" He said gently, "Are you alright?"

Link nodded stiffly and turned back towards the approaching battle. Balavan sighed but didn't press any further. The Hylian army unsheathed their swords, raised their spears, and got their arrows ready to shoot.

"Archers!" Link shouted, "Fire at will!"

Thousands of arrows, fire, bomb, and normal, came raining down on the approaching army. After a few moments passed, Link ordered the archers to back off as the army came closer.

The arrows had taken out about a third of the monsters but there were still plenty to fend off. Link raised his sword and surged forward on Epona, signaling his men to follow.

He slashed his sword at a lizalfos, plunging the blood soaked blade deep into the skulls. He looked to his left and spotted a bulblin archer on the back of a giant bore. Link rode swiftly past it, slashing at the bore. Frightened and bleeding out madly, the bore ran off in a random direction as the bulblin was bucked off.

Link smiled triumphantly, but his victory was cut short when a piercing scream reached his ears. Link stopped what he was doing, too busy covering his ears. This was a mistake as Link was pulled off of his horse by a redead knight.

"LINK!"

Link looked over to see Telma as she pointed her crossbow at the redead. The bolts did little to it, but the distraction allowed Link to regain himself as he thrusted his sword into the monster's chest and twisting it deeper. The redead let go of Link's arm and fell back. Link scrambled to get away and trying to find a new weapon.

"Link!" Balavan grabbed a sword from a fallen soldier and tossed it to Link, who caught it with ease.

He got a few more good hits before he felt a pain in his side. He looked down at stalkins by his feet, jabbing their little spears at him. Link kicked them roughly with his boot and swung the sword to slice cleaning throw all of them.

Link turned back around and was caught off guard when he was grabbed harshly by the throat. It was a darknut and he lifted Link off of his feet.

Link wheezed for air as he tried to weakly pull himself free. He felt consciousness slipping away as he felt himself being pulled into the dark folds. His eyes started to droop close when all of a sudden, a single arrow flew straight and true right at the darknut helmet, in one of the eyes slits.

The darknut gave a cry of pain and black, inky-looking blood dripped from it's mask. The monster dropped Link, who collapsed to the ground and gasped for air. The distraction wasn't much, but it was enough for Raven, the one who had shot the arrow, to ride in on his horse and grab his father. He rode far back away from the front lines, giving him a chance to check on his father.

"Raven," Link said in surprise more than anger, "What in the name of Din are you doing here? I told you to-"

Raven cut him off, "Can we deal with my lecture later? Ya'know, after the battle?"

Link hesitated but soon nodded reluctantly. His son smirked triumphantly and headed back into battle, holding up a sword of his own.

* * *

Link sat in the medical wing with the rest of his soldiers, his son right next to him. The battle was long, but they won. Link, however, hadn't even lectured his son yet as his mind was elsewhere.

He kept on thinking about the end of the battle as he was about to finish off the last monster, a lizalfos...

 _Raven was off helping Balavan take the wounded back to the castle. Link stood in front of the last monster. It was a pitiful sight, as the beast was already wounded badly and couldn't get up, Link bent down at it's level._

 _He whispered in a dangerous voice, "Who is your leader?"_

 _The lizalfos hissed at him and said in a weak voice, "They don't wish for you to know yet, but I can tell you this: They will not stop here."_

 _Link's glare hardened, "What are they hoping to gain?"_

 _"They want you and your family dead… They… want… freedom…"_

 _It coughed up a black liquid before it's eyes went dim. The dead body darkened before disintegrating into a million small twilight particles._

Link was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a sting in his side. He looked to see the docker applying red potion to his wounds as he muttered a small "Sorry".

"Raven! Link!"

Link turned away from the doctor and towards the door. There stood his wife, along with the rest of the family.

Arthur climbed up on Link's lap as Chann and Zel sat at the edge of the bed. Zelda came up and kissed Link on the cheek. She then turned to Raven and kissed his on the cheek as well, much to his annoyance.

She began checking him over for any injuries. Other than just a few scrapes, he was fine. Satisfied with this, she put on a series face, "Raven Nohansen! That was Irresponsible, dangerous, and reckless! I believe your father gave you direct orders to stay with the family at the castle, and what do you do?"

"I'm 17! And If I didn't, dad would have died-" Raven tried to defend himself but decided against arguing when his mother's glare hardened on him, "I… went to go fight an army of monsters. It was dumb and dangerous and I need to do what you and dad tell me to do…"

Zelda nodded, happy with his answer, "Grounded. Two weeks."

Raven's eyes widened, "What?!"

He quickly backed off when Zelda pointed an accusing finger at him.

When Zelda turned to go talk to the doctor, Link put a hand on his son's shoulder. Raven looked up at him and Link smiled, "Regardless that you disobeyed both me and your mother, I'm very proud of you, son. You did good and handled yourself out there. Good job."

Raven smiled brightly at the praise and laid back on his cot. Link could tell he was exhausted from the battle.

"Papa," Link looked down at Chann, "Do you think we could go home, now?"

Link smiled and brought his son into a tight side hug, "Of course, Channy. Let's go find your mother and get out of here."

Zelda came back right as Link started to get up. She ran over and helped Link up.

"The doctor said you have to take it easy, love," she informed, "That means: I don't want to see you anywhere near the training ground for at least a week or two."

Link sighed. Somehow, he knew she was going to say something like that…

As the family made their way back to the castle, the words the lizalfos had spoken never left Link's thoughts. He had no idea what to do, who to tell, or what to expect...

Once returning to the castle, Balavan approached them. Zelda smiled brightly when seeing the man who had practically raised her, "Balavan! I am glad you are in good health!"

He bowed, "So am I! How are they rest of the men?"

"They all got wounded pretty badly. I'm glad you were able to get out of the battle unscathed." Link commented with a kind smile.

The lord nodded before turning to Raven, "I was hoping if you'd like to come horseback riding with me. The rest of you are welcome also." He added, looking to Chann and Zel.

They looked up at their parents, who nodded. Raven turned to his uncle, "We'd love to go!"

* * *

 **AN: Let me know if you find any errors so I can correct them. And let me know what you think of the little different direction I'm going with this.**


	3. Verse 3

_Praise the queen_

 _Of untold power._

 _Praise the king_

 _In darkest hour._

 _._

 _Praise the goddesses_

 _And the magic they bestoe._

 _Praise the land they built;_

 _The Hyrule we know._

 _._

 _The reborn goddess,_

 _The seven sages,_

 _The chosen hero,_

 _The seven maidens._

 _._

 _Let them rule and kill the demon king..._

.

"So, where is this place you wanted to show us, uncle?" Raven asked as he glanced up at Balavan.

Zel, who was still a little too young to ride on her own, sat behind Raven on his horse. Chann was right to the left of his older brother on his own black stallion. Balavan was riding his white mare.

"It's just around this bend," Balavan explained.

Raven nodded. His uncle said there was an interesting and magical place that he found in the Ordon woods, so they followed him in curiosity. Soon, however, Raven brought his horse to a stop, "Wait."

His younger brother and uncle stopped and Raven got off his horse, "Over there, to the side of the path." He said only loud enough for them to barely hear.

Off to the side of the barely ridden path, Raven caught glimpse of something... An animal? A mercenary? He unsheathed his sword, preparing himself for anything. Balavan seemed to catch on as he pulled his own sword. Chann notched an arrow while Zel started to quietly mumble enchantments.

Raven held his breath as he approached. He then lowered his sword when finding a wounded and unconscious girl… Raven would've missed her if it were dark, especially since this seemed like an unused path with all the weeds growing all along it.

Balavan was still on high guard, but Raven put away his sword. Chann and Zel, following their brother's example, lowered their guard. Raven knelt next to the girl and his uncle looked uneasy.

"Raven, step away from her, she may be dangerous." Balavan ordered.

The prince only shook his head as he checked for a pulse. She was alive, "She is unconscious, uncle. She looks like she was attacked. We should take her back to the castle to get treatment."

Lord Balavan huffed, "You ought to be crazy to bring a stranger into the castle!"

Raven ignored his uncle as he scooped the girl up into his arms. She had tanned skin and flaming red, wild hair. She was wearing old, tattered clothes and her ears were pierced with blue studs. she didn't look any older than himself. He turned to his younger sister, "Zel, ride with Chann. I'm going to take her to father."

She nodded and climbed off the horse and Chann helped her onto his. Raven paused and turned to his uncle, "Help me get her on my horse?"

Balavan still looked hesitant but he wasn't about to argue with the prince more than he had. He sighed and nodded as he got off his horse. Raven handed the girl off to his uncle before climbing onto his horse. Balavan then handed her back and Raven cradled her close.

"Good," Raven said while nodding, "Now, let's head back. Easy riding, though. I don't know how bad her injuries are."

They all nodded, Balavan rather stiffly.

The unknown girl laid unmoving the whole ride home. Raven had checked her pulse many times along the way, fearing she were died… Once they finally got to the castle, Raven turned to the first knight closest to him, Philip, who was actually a knight in training.

"Sir Philip, correct?" Raven asked.

Philip, still bitter about the day before when the prince made a fool of him before his peers, nodded stiffly, "Your majesty?"

Raven gestured to the girl, "Take her to the medic wing. Make sure no harm comes to her. I need to speak with the king."

Philip was a little taken back with what he said… He was surprised a sentience could hold so much authority, especially coming from the known bratty prince of Hyrule… He finally pulled himself out of his daze and nodded as he took the girl from the prince's arms. He dipped his head in a type of bow before carrying her off to the infirmary of the castle.

Raven dismounted his horse, and Balavan and his siblings following suit. He handed his horse off to one of the stable boys before hurrying inside.

He turned to the first maid he found, Ilia, the head of the maid staff, "Ilia, do you know where my parents are? It's an emergency."

She nodded, "They are in the throne room, taking care of political duties."

He nodded sharply and hurried his way up to the throne room. Balavan was on his tail. Zel and Chann went to the medical wing to watch over the strange girl.

Not bothering to knock first, Raven barged into the room, "Mother! Father! We need to talk!"

"My king. My queen." Balavan greeted in a calm voice.

Zelda stood with grace while Link turned to greet them, "Done riding already?"

Raven opened his mouth to speak, but Balavan beat him to it, "Your royal highness, we came across an unconscious girl in the woods. We do not know where she came from, what her intent is, or even her age! I would suggest ordering her in bondage before she awakes."

Link was a little surprised by this remark, as was Zelda and Raven. Raven sent his uncle a glare.

Link spoke, "Is she injured?"

Raven nodded rapidly, "I'm not sure how bad, though. She looks like she may be close to my age, too!" He ended while sending Lord Balavan a pointed look.

"Right," Zelda cut in as she turned to Balavan, "You are right, Balavan. We don't know who she is or what her intentions are, but that is exactly why we will not treat her like a criminal."

Balavan opened his mouth to argue, but Link held his hand up to silence him, "I understand your concerns, Lord Balavan, but do not forget who is king here; know your place. What my wife says is true. For all we know, she is just a young, scared girl who was attacked and, and until we know more, she will be treated like a guest here. Am I clear?"

Balavan growled through his gritted teeth and Raven had not seen his uncle so angry. He finally nodded stiffly and turned on his heel and left.

Raven only stood there awkwardly now and Link sighed, "Were you hurt at all, Raven?"

The prince shook his head, "No, and neither was Chann or Zel. We're all fine."

Both his parents nodded and Zelda walked over, giving him a quick hug and peck on the cheek, "Go get something to eat, then. Take your siblings with you. I believe Arthur is in the garden with the nursemaid. Your father and I shall go check on this girl while you're gone."

Raven nodded, "Can you… tell me if anything changes with her health?"

Zelda smiled softly and nodded.

Raven nodded and bowed to her and his father before turning and leaving to go find his younger siblings.


End file.
